Wild
by DemonWeasel
Summary: Zidane is saved from the Iifa tree by a strange Genome girl and taken to the Wild Continent, one of the lost and uncharted lands of Gaia. There he meets some new friends and must face a new threat. Can he succeed and return to Dagger?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so don't be too hard on me, 'kay? Anyway, this story is simply about what happened to Zidane after the Iifa tree collapsed, and before his triumphant return.

I'm going to clear this up before we start: for this story, I'm going to say that the events of the game occurred in the space of five months. I have my reasons for doing this, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't Final Fantasy IX. Just the plot and my OCs.

For the longest time, he was only aware of the agony. He could see nothing, hear nothing, and feel nothing, save for the pain that left him writhing in the darkness.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zidane slowly returned to his senses. The pain was still intense, almost overpowering, but it no longer left him delirious. He looked around, trying to see in the gloom of the Iifa tree's ruins. He spotted Kuja lying a few feet away, breathing shallowly. With an effort, Zidane crawled over to him.

He gently shook the older Genome. "Hey, Kuja, wake up." Zidane shook him, slapped him, and even tried to tickle him, but Kuja didn't respond. "I give up!" the thief declared exasperatedly, sitting back and glaring at his unconscious brother.

He couldn't remember how they'd escaped the roots that had nearly crushed them. The Genome knew it was nothing short of a miracle that he and his brother had survived. Of course, the two of them still weren't out of trouble yet: they were caught in the ruins that had once been the Iifa tree, and neither of them was in any shape to even stand, much less find a way out.

Zidane pulled out his last hi-potion. He lifted Kuja's head and carefully tipped half the potion into his mouth. After a moment, Kuja's breathing evened out. Zidane then drank the other half. Immediately the pain ebbed and he could move easier.

Once he could walk, he explored the chamber they were trapped in, looking for a way out. He scoured every inch of the chamber, without success. Soon exhaustion settled over him, and he stumbled back over to where Kuja lay, still unconscious.

Zidane stretched out a few feet away, thinking about the situation. Kuja seemed to be in a type of coma, and they were trapped with no food or water. If Zidane couldn't figure out how to escape, both of them would be dead in a few days. Unable to find an answer, the Genome let sleep overtake him.

As he slept, he heard a voice in his mind.

_Need some help?_

Zidane woke with a start, and called out. "Who's there?" He looked around the chamber, searching for whomever the voice belonged to. He saw no one, but called again. "Who are you?"

_Does that matter right now? _

Zidane opened his mouth to answer, then paused. _I'm talking to a voice inside in my head. Am I crazy? _The voice sounded like a girl's, and it seemed familiar, though he swore he'd never heard it before.

The voice called out again._ Uh, hello? Answer me dammit! _

"Why would you want to help me? And how are you talking to me?"

_I don't know how I'm talking to you; I just am. And I'm helping you because I need your help. _

"You don't even know me! Why do you want my help?" Zidane shouted into the gloom.

_Well, _I_ don't, really; I'm just following orders._

"Orders?" Zidane raised an eyebrow, even though no one was around to see it.

_Do you want to get out or not?_ The voice sounded impatient.

"Okay, okay!" the Genome answered. "Get us out of here and I'll help you." He really wasn't sure he should have been making deals with strange voices, but he really didn't have a choice.

_Alright then. I'd run for cover if I was you. _

Zidane blinked. "Why?"

At that moment, the ceiling caved inward. Zidane just barely dodged a falling boulder, and moved quickly to drag Kuja out of harm's way. _Don't say I didn't warn you. _The thief looked up to see a blue dragon glide through the opening in the ceiling.

Zidane wrapped an arm around Kuja's shoulders and hoisted him up. He glared up at the dragon. "You almost killed me!"

Someone laughed. Zidane then saw someone leap off the dragon's back. At first, all he could see was the person's cloak. Then, as the newcomer landed, dropping into a crouch, he caught a glimpse of a tail. Then the cloak settled and the tail was hidden.

The newcomer stood and Zidane felt his jaw drop. She was definitely a girl. Her appearance was similar to most Genomes: dirty blonde hair, pulled back into a messy ponytail with her bangs hanging over her eyes, and sparkling blue eyes. Her face seemed somewhat familiar. What surprised him, though, was her expression; most Genomes didn't show much emotion, but she an arrogant smirk on her face and there was a flash of mischief in her eyes. She was, put very simply, a Genome with a soul.

Zidane, Kuja, and their sister, Mikoto, were supposed to be the only Genomes that had souls. This girl was most definitely _not _Mikoto. Mikoto was a few years younger than Zidane; this girl appeared to be his age. She was also too tall to be his little sister; she was only an inch or two shorter than Zidane.

The thief just stared at the Genome girl, puzzled as to her very existence. She just raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot all day?"

Zidane almost dropped Kuja. He recognized her voice as the one in his mind. "Who… who are you?" He asked simply.

"My name is Skye," she answered, stepping forward to help him lift Kuja. "And I suppose I'm your new best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

I updated. Yay. Here's chapter 2. Read and review. Please?

Zidane stared at Skye, unsure of what to say. She raised her eyebrow. "Are you going to introduce yourself or just sit there looking stupid?"

The thief shook himself and gave her his trademark grin. "Name's Zidane Tribal." Skye nodded, and then looked at Kuja. Zidane's smile dropped. "This is my brother, Kuja. He, uh, won't wake up." He shrugged as best he could while holding the silver-haired Genome.

Skye strode forward, gazing intently at Kuja. She checked his pulse, then placed her hand on his forehead. "He seems to be stable, but we need to get him some help, soon." She stood and looked at Zidane. "Can you carry him to the dragon?"

Without another word, he carried his brother over to the dragon and helped her get him on its back. Once Kuja was loaded, Zidane turned to Skye. "Where are you planning on taking us?"

While he was grateful for her suddenly appearing with a way out of the Iifa tree for both him and Kuja, she was still a total stranger. Zidane had no idea of why she was helping him, or where she planned on taking them. Not to mention the fact that she talked to him with her mind; that was definitely something to worry about.

For a long moment, Skye simply met his sparkling blue gaze with her own; Zidane was once again struck with that strange feeling of familiarity. Who was this girl?

Finally, she spoke. "I'm taking you and your brother to the Wild continent. It's been lost to the people of the Mist land for a very long time." She offered no more elaboration on the subject. Instead she read Zidane's expression very carefully, waiting for him to say something.

The thief cleared his throat. "Uh, well, you see… I don't think that little trip is going to be possible. I've got somewhere I need to be." He thought of Dagger, back in Alexandria, and wondered if she was alright. "Someone's waiting for me."

Skye raised an eyebrow. "I think they can wait a little longer. This is kind of important."

"Why should I go with you? What do you need me for?" Zidane was getting exasperated, and from the looks of it, so was Skye. She gave him a look that would melt steel. "Hey, I at least deserve to know what you're trying to get me involved in, and why."

Skye glared at the ground around Zidane's feet, as if willing flames to burst forth. "I can't explain much right now. Long story short: some lunatic is building a gigantic army in an attempt to conquer all of Gaia, and we're trying to stop him. I was ordered to come here and get you. Don't ask me why though: I really have no more of an idea than you. I'm just following orders."

Zidane stared at her. Someone was trying to take control of all Gaia? "That's not good."

Skye snorted. "No kidding. Can we go now?"

"Who sent you to find me?" _Wait. Something's off here. _"How does your boss know about me if the lot of you live on this Wild continent? I thought there was no contact between it and the Mist continent?"

The female Genome crossed her arms and glared at him again. "Okay, first of all: Serena is _not_ my boss. And second, she's a Seer, so she knows way more about what goes on in the world than you could possibly guess. The fact that our land remains uncharted to your people in no way affects her Sight."

Zidane's jaw dropped. "A Seer? You, mean like an Oracle? So, this friend of yours can see the future?"

Skye shrugged, then shook her head. "She sees things: people, places, events. She sees things happen; she saw you, and what she saw must have convinced her that you could help." The smirk returned. "So, can we go now?"

"But – "

Skye cut him off. "You already agreed to come." _Remember?_

Zidane remembered his hasty agreement, and winced. "Ah, jeez…"

Skye's smirk returned and her eyes glinted. "So, get on the dragon. We have a long trip ahead of us."

The thief looked at her helplessly, then climbed up next to his brother. What had he gotten himself into?

_Hopefully, something we all might survive_, Skye answered, catching his thoughts. _Wouldn't bet on it, though._


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. Please read and review.\

Hours after leaving the Iifa tree, Zidane found himself riding the blue dragon, along with Skye and the unconscious Kuja. There was nothing but deep blue ocean in sight. "How far away is this Wild continent?" He practically had to shout to be heard over the wind.

"Far enough for your airships not to find it," Skye answered. A genuine smile showed on her face. "I've never seen anything like 'em. Mist technology is far more advanced than anything in the Wild lands."

Her grin was so unexpected that Zidane found himself grinning back.

And then came the attack.

Griffins swarmed around them, seemingly out of nowhere. Skye growled and shouted to the dragon, "Attack, Riot!" Then she wrapped one arm around Kuja, and the other around Zidane. "Hold on!"

The dragon reared back and unleashed a torrent of fire, catching several griffins that were close by. They fell shrieking to the sea.

Several more swooped in from behind. Skye released the brothers and turned, muttering under her breath and holding out her hand. A firaga spell burst forth from her palm, and the creature fell back, one catching fire.

Zidane simply hunkered down and held Kuja in place. "Where'd they all come from?"

Skye shook her head and cursed, unleashing another spell. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Zidane saw a portal open. "Look out!"

He'd barely managed to call out the warning before a gigantic gray dragon emerged. It was easily thrice the size of Riot.

With one mighty sweep of its claws, the gray dragon sent Riot spiraling through the air, unseating all his passengers.

Zidane made an unsuccessful grab for Kuja as they fell. The thief crashed painfully into the sea, losing consciousness before beginning to sink.

The last thing he saw before darkness took over, was a bright flash above the water, like someone casting a spell.

That's chapter 3. Sorry it's so short. More will come soon, I promise.


End file.
